


Death Rattle

by ElloMenoP



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElloMenoP/pseuds/ElloMenoP
Summary: Heavy and Medic share a passionate moment after their victory over the Classic TF team





	

The adrenaline of the fight had worn off, they were bruised and sore, still bleeding from shallow cuts that hurt more than bullet wounds. No longer were their reflexes sharp enough to deflect blows or defend their lives, but their blood was still pumping, hearts pounding. A different sort of accelerant pushed them forward, had them forgetting their pain and craving pleasure.

The two of them must have realized it at the same moment, because they turned toward each other and immediately began snogging. Loud, exuberant snogging. They wrapped their arms around one another and crushed their lips together, moaning with excitement.

“Uh, guys? H-heavy? Medic? We’re all….we’re all still right here,” Miss Pauling’s soft voice tried to interrupt. “Guys?”

“Forget it, love,” Demo answered her, and tried to turn her away from the carnage. “Once they get like this it’s impossible to stop them.”

“But-” Pauling was interrupted by Zhanna cheering her big brother along.

“Yes, brother! Good work! Make sex to that devil man and make many more monkey children!” Zhanna shouted.

Said monkey child had been flung into Soldier’s arms once the doctor and the Russian locked eyes. Soldier gave a thumbs up of agreement and found his digit nearly bitten off by the primate. 

“You can at least heal us first!” Scout shouted, and Spy nodded.

The two men received a silent middle finger from Medic while Heavy slowly lead them toward a cliff face, Medic having to walk backwards so they wouldn’t have to break off their kissing. 

“Like two rabbits,” Sniper muttered and began to walk off. 

The rest of the team, including Saxton Hale and Mags, were still lined up after facing down their final enemy, but soon followed Sniper’s lead. Saxton proudly said he, “liked the cut of their jib!” Mags said she liked what they were doing, her implications lost on the hat mogul. 

Pauling decided to find a way off the island and straight to the Administrator, Scout happily followed after her. Spy started to search the supply crates for any alcohol aged a minimum of ten years knowing full well he’d end up with a cup of Demoman’s home brewed blood.

“Ah! Heavy!” Medic yelped as the giant bit the side of his neck. 

The team quickened their pace.

The second Medic’s back hit the rock side both his legs curled around Heavy’s waist, pressing his pelvis against the Russian’s. The knowledge that there were layers of clothing between them had no affect on their almost violent humping, yet at the same time, the very existence of their clothing was an ungodly torment. But at this point they could only break apart to breathe.

“Heavy, Heavy,” Medic moaned, running his gloved hands over the man’s head and face smearing blood and dirt in their wake. “I’ve missed you, I’ve missed this, us.”

“Yes, Doctor,” Heavy agreed, biting one finger at first, then sucking it into his mouth completely unperturbed by the blood and mud he swallowed. “I need you, I’ve always needed you, how I went so long without I do not know.”

Medic shoved his face against Heavy’s neck, inhaling a scent he missed so dearly. Heavy took the opportunity to hold him closer, to feel the familiar body against his along with the fear of having almost lost that feeling forever. 

“You were gone,” He said softly, almost choking on the words.

“I’m right here,” Medic replied, biting Heavy’s earlobe.

Heavy pulled away, pinned Medic to the rock wall and looked him straight in the eye. “You were dead.”

Medic tried to lean forward and kiss Heavy, and the conversation, goodbye. He didn’t want to discuss what had happened, not today, nor what had happened in the past year. Heavy wouldn’t allow it. He slammed the doctor back against the cliff side. 

“I lost you!” He fought back tears.

“I asked you to come with me!” Medic shouted back.

What should have followed was an argument, a long and tired argument about them and what they wanted. Instead of the accusations and insults, their mouths met, all their doubts dying on their lips. It wasn’t the frantic kisses from earlier, but one long, deep, sweet kiss that ended every argument they ever had. 

Knowledgable hands caressed Medic’s chest, pinching his hard nipples through his shirt, rubbing his chest, gripping flesh until the doctor yelped. Those knowing hands found Medic’s coat and what was always kept in the right hand pocket. Finally the two paused long enough to address their needs, to shed their clothes and prepare. 

Within seconds Heavy’s cock was slick with lube, as were two fingers, but Medic pushed them away and ordered, “I need you now.”

Heavy complied, once again lifting Medic and pinning him to the cliff wall. With practiced form he shoved his cock into Medic, tossing his head back with a roar. 

Medic made his own sounds, pleas, and encouragements. “Yes! Oh god! I need this!”

He hissed then bit his lip so hard it bled. The painful stretching was something he was used to but always looked forward to, the burning sensation almost too much to handle but he always pushed himself to take it. And taking it he was, the immediacy of the situation had Heavy forgoing any foreplay. He set a punishing pace, each thrust pushing him back against the rock wall, the rough surface scratching his back.

Despite its crudeness, the sex meant more than that, it was reconciliation, it was celebration. They were reunited after so long and each man knew that they would not be separated again, not in life or death. They had to stop kissing in order to breathe and keep up the fast pace. Heavy’s face rested in the crook of Medic’s neck, his hot breath tickling the sensitive skin. 

Medic pointed his face upwards in pleasure, eyes squeezed shut, mouth agape and moans escaping. He held onto Heavy with all his might, legs and arms getting weaker as more attention was diverted to his physical needs. His cock was throbbing and worse, unattended. 

He freed one arm, licked his palm and reached for his dick. It was not the best substitute for lubricant, but between his spit and precum and Heavy pounding into him it would be all he needed. He grabbed hold of his cock and began to jerk furiously, trying not to match Heavy’s thrusts, but only to achieve orgasm. 

Heavy’s breathing was ragged against Medic’s neck. He could barely rasp out, “Together?”

“Yes, yes,” Medic whined back, not entirely sure if he were answering Heavy or simply relishing his pleasure. 

Heavy’s thrust became shallow, but even quicker. Medic’s hand was moving so fast he was afraid he might finish before his partner, but soon enough Heavy’s telltale signs appeared. He started panting, looking up toward the sky rather than shoving his face downward, his fingers gripped harder, and soon enough there was one final thrust.

Both men stilled for a second, then shuddered and cried out. Heavy felt his cock throbbing inside Medic as he filled him with cum. Medic’s legs trembled, his pelvis pitching forward to meet his slick hand to spill over his fingers, his cockhead twitching as his orgasm ran its coarse. 

Heavy held on as long as he could, but eventually he slowly pressed Medic back against the cliff face and lowered him to the ground. Medic stumbled to get his feet underneath him, to hold himself up. As far as sex went, it wasn't the most earth-shattering he’d ever had, but the meaning behind it, their reunion shook him. 

Heavy leaned agains the rough rock wall catching his breath and sharing a smile with the doctor. Slowly, the two of them sank to ground, sitting back against the cliff side and leaning on one another. Heavy shifted to place an arm around Medic. 

“Do not leave me again,” he broke the silence.

Medic cuddled closer and replied, “I came back, didn’t I?”

“You might not the next time,” Heavy said gravely.

“Don’t worry about that, worry about finding a bed large enough for the both of us.”

Heavy’s smile deepened and his kissed the top of Medic’s head, happy to worry about their future together.

“Besides I still have seven souls left.”

Heavy’s eyes popped open, a confused frown on his face. “What?”

**Author's Note:**

> And that's how Heavy learned he was soulless


End file.
